Shadow Of Mana
by Anzu Rose
Summary: (Partial AU) Light can not survive without shadow, as Mana can not thrive without it's shadow. Unknowing saviors must reach the shadow before the 'light' can save it... But what is light but a cloak to hide the darkness, is the light all it seems?
1. Does Colette Brunel Work Here

Hee hee, hey there all! I am attempting to write some ToS fanfic. Tis my fist so please be nice…. Ish . But don't hesitate to tell me if I did something wrong. Right Notes?

Notebook:…

This is my muse… my lovely green notebook! Hope you all have fun with this story!

Notebook:…

Disclaimer- I don't own Tales Of Symphonia in any shape or form.

xoxxoxxoxxoxxox

"Girl!"

"Yes sir?"

"Where's my drink?"

"O-oh." The girl stuttered, chewing her lip and her cheeks flushing. "I-I'm sorry!" she said giving a short bow, though it did nothing to quell the anger of the man before her. Be blinked slowly his face twisting into an expression of rage.

"You bitch!" he yelled, causing her to flinch, "I don't care if your sorry or not just get me my damned drink!" he bellowed, causing her to bow again, dashing off and calling a sorry behind her as she rushed to the kitchens.

Stopping once inside the swinging doors she wiped her brow, sighing and leaning against the wall. She closed her deep cerulean eyes and sighed, rubbing her temples. Righting herself again she plastered back a smile onto her pale face.

"The master requires another drink!" called the blonde in her breathy voice, approaching the cook. He sighed, pouring one and handing it to the young maid.

"You tried to talk him out of it?" he inquired, disliking the amount of this vile toxic substance entering his master's body.

"I'm sorry…" she murmured again, causing him to wave his hand and dismiss her worry.

"Oh, it's all right Colette." He said warmly to the girl. "I just ask you to not think to badly of the master…" the brunette chef said, casting his eyes back to the dish he was preparing. "He's never had this much beer in such a short time before… But ever since she died…" he sighed. "He's never been the same."

"It's so tragic." She said softly, talking the foaming mug from his hands. "And you must have known the mistress, correct Cedric?" she inquired, her eyes full of sorrow for some woman who was nameless to her and she had never met.

Cedric simply nodded, and opened his mouth as if he was about to speak. Yet he was interrupted by the masters yelling of "Where's my drink girl?"

"You'd better go." Said Cedric shortly, and she nodded, apologizing quickly and dashing out the door, being careful not to spill. Hurrying to her master's chair she handed him the mug and gave him a smile.

"I'm sorry for taking so long." She said softly, bowing as he took a large gulp of his drink. Trying very hard not to grimace she waited for further instruction as he drank deeply, allowing the yellow liquid to spill over his front.

"Weeellll." He said in slow slurred speech. "Yeh can go for now…. Make Marylin mighty comfy and-" yet she heard no more of his drunken ramblings for his head gave a thump as he passed out right then.

The girl sighed, prying out the now empty mug from his grubby hands and setting it down, quickly dabbing up the spilled alcohol. Spreading a blanket over him she quickly disposed of the cup in the kitchens quickly and hurried off without talking to Cedric.

Not knowing quite what to do with herself she headed to the main parlor, and sat down by her favorite window. Leaning her head against the cold glass she looked out at the world passing by.

Fingering the rubber band that held her long golden hair in a bun she tugged it out, letting her locks fall over her shoulder and around her. Sighing and running her hand through her hair she smiled. She picked up her knees and wrapped her arms around them, rocking back and for and still staring out the window.

She hated this house. The large gloomy place that was little more then a fortress for a broken man. A memorial to the great woman who once lived her. This house was always filled with pain agony. She could almost feel the sorrow in every moment it was so strong.

Yet she came every day for work. She used all her spare time earning money here and staying up to all ungodly hours to get her homework done, driving herself in to fatigue day in and day out.

All for the apparition of one man.

The blonde was an orphan, born to a noble family. Though disaster had struck, leaving the poor child parentless. She was so young when it had occurred it caused her no pain. Her new parent… was not ideal. His name was Remial. He was blonde, rich, and powerful, everyone thought it was perfect for her to be raised by the most respectable businessman in Meltokio. Though he was powerful he was constantly traveling to other lands, rarely home you could almost say she was raised entirely by her nursemaid.

Though she rarely saw he 'father', Colette longed to please him… That was the true reason she drove herself into the ground trying to do everything. She knew how important schooling was to him, so she worked to make the honor role. He said how good it was to start young at a job, so she was working at this house.

Yet still, she was not worth his time. She knew not why… but he had told her how she was to kind… how her naivety would be her downfall. She knew there was nothing she could do about that. So she tried to do everything else he valued… trying to please him.

As she stared out the window she saw someone approaching the house. She cocked her head in curiosity. No one visited the master…. Who would be coming here? As she lost sight of him she heard a knock on the door. She quickly stood up and tucked her hair back into a hurried bun and answered the door.

Looking out at the blinding sunlight she saw him. His hair was brown and tousled, either gelled or perhaps naturally in that windblown pose. His eyes were brown, and warm. There was an air about him that made the girl instantly de-tense inside, though she still stood at position.

"Umm… may I see the master of the house?" he asked, in a rough voice, though it had a tone of warmness that matched his demeanor.

"I'm sorry." Colette responded with, "The master is… sleeping. May I ask your business and name?" she asked in the same naturally friendly and breathy voice,

"I'm Lloyd." He said, shooting her a smile. "I was going to inquire your… employer if Colette Brunel works here." He responded, causing her interest in this visitor to peak even further.

"I am she." She said, giving an innocent smile. "What business do you have with me?" she asked.

"Oh." Said Lloyd, looking slightly confused. Cocking his head she squinted at her, and a flush of pink appeared on her face. "Could you take down your hair for me?" he asked. Confused she obliged, letting her blonde hair fall around her shoulder.

"I ask again." She said, trying to sound more demanding so he would answer her. "What is your business with me?" Her attempt was failed anyhow; he was now scanning her up and down, as if trying to find something inside of her. Shifting back and forth and beginning to feel uncomfortable she put on a small smile.

"I'm sorry to seem rude, but I really must get back to work." With that she began to close the door. Yet his red gloved hand snaked out and held it open, seeming to have snapped out of his temporary daze.

"Just one more question." He said, trudging on without waiting for a response. "You're the adopted child of Remial right?" he asked. She nodded in response. "Hmm… This is odd."

"I'm sorry but I really must be going." She said, now genuinely getting worried if the master had awoken. Lloyd simple grinned at her and turned on his heel, dashing back into the street and loosing himself from her site.

Shrugging her shoulders she turned around as the door quietly clicked shut. Ambling away she put her hair back up in its usual style. Poking her head into the study she sighed in relief, ambling away and seating herself by the window again. Glancing at the clock she leaned her head against the window, her eyes fluttering shut.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Get up you bitch get up!"

She screamed in shock and toppled of the window seat, her arm currently stinging. A hand came crashing back down on her and causing more pinpricks of pain to erupt over he body. "I'm sorry!" she cried, putting her arms up to protect herself she curled into a ball and bit her lip as he continued to pound his fists upon her.

"Please! Please stop!" she cried, the tears streaming down her face, still in shock from the sudden attack on her. Feeling the pressing weight lift of her she rolled away, still crying from the shock and fear.

"Sir! Sir stop!" called Cedric, attempting to control the master as Colette continued to scramble away. "Colette!" he called, causing her to lift her head. "Go home! I can handle him." Nodding she ran away, scrambling out the door, leaving behind her the noises of yelling and clattering wood.

Scrubbing away her tears as they came she ran blindly. Unknowingly going to wrong way. Looking up she saw the moon was coming out and people had retreated to their houses. Her pace slowing she stopped, out of breath and the adrenaline draining from her.

Slowing her breathing she wobbly sat down in a park bench, leaning her head back and breathing slowly. This was bad… The master was either caused by a hangover or maybe he was genuinely angry. Either way he would fire her in the moment…

"Remial will be so disappointed." She whispered to herself, sighing. Half of her was rejoicing that she wouldn't return to that house either from fear or being fired… but she didn't want to see her 'fathers' reaction.

The night was peaceful. All she could hear was the rustling of the leaves, the wind whispering through the trees, the padding of food steps…. Or was there? She sat up and looked around. She could have sworn someone was walking near her. Dismissing it for some animal she leaned back again, closing her eyes and letting the cold breeze play on her face.

Yet as she began to relax suddenly everything went awry again. A hand snaked behind her at lightning speed and pinned them to the bench. The cold of steel touched her neck and a smooth voice reached her along with the wafting scent of cinnamon, "Stay still hunnie, I wouldn't like to hurt you know, your to cute for that!"

xoxxoxxoxxoxxox

Hee hee! So what do you think? Albight, it's kinda short, but I hoped you enjoyed my kinda sorta cliffie… They'll get longer, just didn't want to make the first chapter to rambly, you know?

Notebook:…

So… please review!


	2. What Do You Want With Me

Hee hee, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeello! I could be really lazy and wait till I get some reviews…

Notebook:…

Your right Notes… I'll start now. Hope you all enjoy the second chapter.

Notebook:…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

She paced back and forth, back and forth… her white boots clicking on the limestone floor. Her head was bowed and her silvery blue hair was falling into her face. Her blue eyes were flashing, either from anger or impatience. She rounded around on another girl standing in the corner.

"Where is he?" seethed the silver haired girl, sitting down and resting her forehead in her palms, massaging her aching head. The girl opposite of the cerulean-eyed girl shrugged, brushing away the stubborn ebony locks that blocked her caramel hued vision.

"How should I know?" she responded impatiently, fiddling with the pink cloth that was wrapped around her waist that held her purple robe in place. "It's not like he's by friend or anything!" she said venomously, not wanted to be associated with him of all people.

The orange clad girl sitting across let up her glare, and her eyes softened. "I'm sorry Sheena…" she said softly, closing her eyes and leaning back. "I'm… just stressed." She murmured, causing the oriental girl to smile in sympathy.

"Look… it's fine Raine." She said softly, also taking a seat. "Zelos may be… a bit of a flake, but he comes through." She said, feeling slightly disgusted with herself for siding for the red head that wasn't even present… Then again if he was here she wouldn't have said anything at all.

"Your right… I must be patient." Whispered Raine in her calm voice. "We are so close… we must not betray this opportunity." She said, the black haired girl nodding in agreement.

"Yes… if this coming girl is not willing…" she trailed off, looking at her elder in an odd way… "Then we can't complete the mirror and…."

"All of this will be for naught." Raine responded coldly and bluntly. The two then sat in tense silence, looking at the floor as the time passed. Breaking the quiet, the door slammed open resulting in the two females to jump and whip their heads around.

"What's wrong?" asked Lloyd, looking at the two in confusion. They sat down with disappointment, Sheena returning to her trance and Raine rounding on the brunette.

"Your late." She said icily, picking up her staff from the ground and looking menacingly at the younger boy. He shrugged and flicked away a stray hair in a cocky pose.

"I was on business… for the Clan." He said sounding proud, pulling out a satchel from his pocket and tossing it to the silver haired female. She peeked in, her curiosity getting the better of her. Turning her gaze back to him her eyes were wide.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly. Sheena stood as well, meandering over to the package, curious as well. A grin coming over her face she gave a clap.

"Oh this is wonderful Lloyd!" she said smiling, "Raine! Can you believe it! He found a Reiard!" she said in a surprisingly squeaky voice. "They're clocked so well to! These carriers hardly look like Royal Reiard…" she said, now bending over to examine them closer.

"Found them up in the sewers believe it or not." Said Lloyd shrugging. "Figured some richie threw it away, and it's broken. But if anyone can fix it the Professor can." He said shooting a grin at Raine. She inspected the carrier pouches closer and nodded, murmuring to herself.

"Yes… this isn't a major problem." She said, giving a half grin. "I can get these fixed up quite soon actually." She said, running her fingers up and down the packs. "Good work Lloyd… we'll be needing these."

"You've done good!" said the raven-haired ninja, beaming at the younger boy. Perturbing the happy moment the door slammed open, causing Raine to wince at the possibility that some one near had heard the crash.

"Hey hey hey my hunnies!" called the red head, tugging behind him a thrashing blonde girl. "Who said you could start any parties without me?" he asked in an almost singsony voice.

"Zelos…" growled Sheena, narrowing her caramel eyes. "Your late." She said in a venomous tone, causing him to raise his free hand in defense,

"Oh come now!" he said playfully, grinning at her in an almost teasing way. "Is that any way to greet the Great Zelos? Who just happened to pick up this little beauty for you all?" he asked, releasing his hold on the blonde and causing her to fall to the ground.

"Zelos you idiot! You've scared her!" shrieked Sheena, frowning at him. Looking back to the younger girl on the floor her gaze softened. "What's your name?" she asked, walking forward to help her up.

"C-Collette Brunel…." She said softly, rushing to her feet before the ninja reached her and brushing herself of, backing away only to bump into the red head boy behind her. "W-what do you want with me?" she said, obviously scared from her wits.

"Worry not." Said the silver haired elf in her calm voice, "You are in no danger with us." The brown haired boy that Colette remembered from before stepped forward, giving her an open grin.

"Yeah! Your probably safer with us anyhow." He said, leaning into a supposed 'cool pose', and flicking his hair out of his face. The blonde's cerulean eyes still traveled around the room, obviously not too comforted by his words.

The orange clad woman sighed and shoved him aside. "Let me handle this." She muttered, locking her icy blue gaze with Colette's. "I apologize for whatever fear you've been put through for coming here, we honestly mean you no harm."

"Umm… all right…" said Colette slowly, meeting the woman's gaze. Cocking her head and looking at the Silver haired girls eyes she felt a calm washing over her. The eyes she was staring at were calm, cool, collected, but trustworthy. The blonde began to stop her fidgeting.

"We are the members of an underground organization called the Tetrant." The elf said in all seriousness, "we are a resistance against the Mana Clan." Colette cocked her head at this.

"The who?" she inquired.

"Yes…" sighed Raine, "I suppose it would have been unnatural to have heard of it." Shaking her head she continued to speak. "They are an organization working in the shadows of the Cruxis and the church." She said, going on though Colette's eyes still held confusion.

"They are the manipulators… The details are all still fuzzy, but we do know that they are the suppliers of exsperes, you know of them yes?" Colette nodded, "Good. They are the ones who produce them from an unknown message. We know they don't have the materials needed to manufacture these but some how they do… that is one of our goals. To halt the production of Exsperes."

"But why do you want to do that?" inquired Colette, "Expheres make people strong, they help our community thrive. Why do you want to get rid of them?"

"They hold a secrete purpose." Whispered Raine, a saddened look in her eyes, "Exsperes, though they strengthen a person, can also dull senses, make one less observant of their surroundings… a hypothesis we have conjured is they could cloud the mind so far… that one could forget everything. We're not sure if this is the Clans purpose… but one thing we do know is we need to get a hold of an Exsphere and test this ourselves."

"But what does this all have to do with me?" asked Colette, balling her hands into fists and shaking them in front of her, hoping they would sense how she wanted to emphasize her point.

"Right, I have strayed from the topic." Massaging her temples slightly she looked back at the blonde with a weak smile. "The Mana clan also has another goal. They seem to be seeking out shards of the Mana Mirror. It is an ancient Talisman that is said to be able to open a wormhole to a parallel world that we know nothing of…"

"The Mana mirror was shattered years ago." Said Sheena softly, causing Colette to jump, she had almost forgotten that others were in the room. "Long ago a mage broke this mirror to stop people from coming back and forth between the two worlds. No one knows why he did this… but we believe it's better for us to have it then them."

"Well, if it's just broken just go to where it was and get the pieces." Colette chipperly responded, giving a smile. "They can't be that hard to find." But at these words Raine sighed.

"They are…" she said in a soft voice. "When the mirror was broken… the shards scattered. They all flew to the corners of the world to find refuge in the hearts of pure souls. And remember, it's shards of Mana, not glass so they didn't cut them or anything like that, simple settled inside them."

"And that's why we need you." Said Sheena softly, eyeing Colette. "You have some of the mirror shards inside you, passed on from your deceased parents." The raven haired woman said in a solemn tone.

"M-my parents?" stuttered the girl, feeling her face flush. "But… They-"

"They were carriers of the mirror shards." Said Rain in a crisp tone, "And they were killed because the Mana Clan wanted them. But the shards ran to you seeking refuge now that heir vessels were dead. And now, we need you." She said softly.

"This is a lot to take in for one day." Lloyd interjected, feeling sorry for the girl. "Maybe we can let her rest and finish talking tomorrow?" he suggested getting a nod of approval from Raine.

"Yes… it is late." Turning her gaze back to Colette she gave her best attempt at a smile. "The door on the right leads to the bed rooms, we have one extra bed at the moment at the end of the hall, make yourself comfortable there."

"Thank you." She stammered, unsure what to say, "Sorry for being a bother."

"Ehh, don't worry! You're not being a bother at all." Said Lloyd, smiling warmly. "Here, let me show you to your room." He offered, heading to the mentioned door. Colette followed mutely after him, then the pair disappeared behind the door.

Her blue eyes scanned the hallway she was currently headed down. The entire house was in a state of disrepair and it depressed her slightly. Looking at the boy in front of her she smiled. It was nice to know that there were nice people such as Lloyd, and that girl… Sheena? She seemed all right as well.

"Sorry if Zelos scared you." Lloyd said out of the blue. Colette shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry for making a fuss coming here. Though… I'm not quite sure about any of this…" she shrugged, smiling anyway.

"You're being so accepting about this." Said Lloyd in slight awe. "When I was brought here…" he shifted slightly, showing he was uncomfortable about the subject he had brought upon himself.

"How did the others join? Are you guys the only ones?" she asked, and Lloyd grinned, happy for the save she gave him.

"Well, the Professor Raine started this." He began, "She is a really famous researcher, and make breakthrough discoveries about Expheres. But because of that the Mana clan expelled her from the research laboratory in Cybak. After more research on them she began her own little resistance." He stated as they reached the door, Heading into the one bedroom they sat down and Lloyd continued.

"The first one to join was Sheena. She also studied in Cyback learning about Summon Spirits, and she was a good friend of Raine. She left to help and serve as a… protector I guess you could say if it came down to violence. That's all we know about her." He said shrugging. "The professor might know something… but we've learned not to meddle in her past." He said laughing, and Colette gave a giggle.

"Then they found Zelos, he's a really rich guy… and he was quickly getting to rich and powerful in Meltokio for the Mana Clan to ignore… They attacked him and he managed to escape, came running to us for protection, but offered to help fund us… which was really needed.

"Then they found me…" he said, his tone becoming slightly softer, "Basically, I have a mirror shard in me too, that's the main reason I'm here." Flashing a grin to cover everything he stood and headed for the door. "Well, you'd better get some sleep…"

"Night Lloyd." Colette called as he closed the door, sighing and flopping down on her bed, closing her eyes to sort this all out…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ta da! Second chapter!

Notebook:…

Anyway, time to thank my reviewers… or in this case, reviewer… ;;

-Sakura-chan 79

Thankies so much for being my fist reviewer! gives you lots of cake, candy, and wonderfull goodies hope you enjoy! Ahh, I'm sorry about the spelling… I'm quite terrible at it, lol. And if I have anything to say about it, it shall be Lloyd/Colette

So anyway, next chapter coming soon…ish. Ahh heres a preview anyway.

Preview 

_Colette learns more about the Mana Clan, and this resistance group she's stumbled upon. She will also learn about her adopted dad, and her real parents! And who is this Genius that no one will tell her about? All in Chapter 3- Past To Haunt Us_


End file.
